Game Mechanics
Game Mechanics are features throughout the game that creates rules and constructs the game play of the game. Note that you cannot use almost any of these game mechanics if you are playing on a mobile device. Weapons Weapons are an extremely vital game mechanic in March of the Dead, as it is the only way to fight off the zombies and bosses. There are many different types of weapons, such as firearms, and melee weapons. Punching also counts as a weapon. They will always appear on every mode, even in the lobby, as they are used as training weapons. In Story Mode, there is an exclusive game mechanic known as "limited use weapons." These are weapons that usually contain strong firepower, but suffer from having limited ammo supply, and they must be used carefully. These weapons usually appear in lesser known places around maps, or after boss fights. There are also secret melee weapons that would appear around the game only once. Sprinting Sprinting is a game mechanic that appears in Story Mode. Sprinting can be activated by holding down the "Shift" key on the keyboard, and increases the player's walkspeed from 16 to 20. Upon being used, it also slightly zooms out the camera until the shift key is released. Sprinting can also be activated by pressing the "0" key. Sprinting is a very useful mechanic in the mode, and is useful for keeping distance away from zombies. This is very useful for faster zombies, such as the Fast Zombie and the Blade Zombie, and decreases the time for them to reach you. Crouching Crouching is a game mechanic that appears in Story Mode, and was added in January 29th, 2018. Crouching can be activated by pressing the "C" key on the keyboard. Upon activation, the players walkspeed would decrease to 5, and the player would make a crouching stance. This would stop if the player would press the C key again, or attempts to sprint or jump. Crouching can be very useful for dealing with smaller enemies, such as the Mini Zombie and the Head Charger, but can be dangerous if trying to escape from zombies that are extremely close to you. Scoping Scoping is a game mechanic in March of the Dead. Scoping is a mechanic that only appears in sniper weapons, such as the Remington 700 and the Barrett M82. Scoping can be activated by pressing the "E" key on the keyboard. Upon use, the camera would zoom in extremely close, and your mouse sensitivity would be slowed down. A scope GUI would also appear too. Scoping can be easily be unused by pressing the Q key again. Scoping can be very useful for dealing with enemies in farther ranges, although, using these against zombies in farther ranges is quite rare. However, if you're trying to clear a crowd with a Sniper, scoping is also very useful for trying to pierce. Scoping can be useful for headshots, which also increases the pierce. Punching Originally Origins exclusive, punching is a game mechanic that appears in March of the Dead. Punching can be activated by pressing the "F" key, and makes the player punch a zombie. In Story Mode, punching deals 40 damage, however, in Origins, punching would deal a greater 50 damage, which is able to instantly kill any common zombie in the mode. Punching is useful if you are reloading a weapon or if you are using a slow firing weapon, such as the shotguns or snipers. Unlike melee weapons, where they can target multiple zombies in 1 swing, punching only targets only a singular zombie, making it useless against a swarm. Inspecting Inspecting is a game mechanic that doesn't benefit the player's survival in any way. It is meant to be used as a way to take a look at your weapon from other perspectives. It can be activated by pressing the "I" key on the keyboard, and unlike punching, which has a delay to activate it again, inspecting has no delay, and can freely be pressed as many times desired. Trivia * There's a glitch where if you hold the shift key and press the esc key, and then press esc again, you'll sprint forever until you press the shift key. * There's a glitch where if you are using a scope of a Sniper weapon, and press the shift key, the camera would reset and would not be zoomed in as usual, causing the player to press the E button to reset using the scope. * The punching animation uses one of the animations for the Combat Knife. * Punching is based off of the shoving mechanic from the Left 4 Dead series. * Origins is the only mode that doesn't use the sprint mechanic. Category:March of the Dead